


bearer of the heavens

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Girl Meets High School (Part One), F/F, mentions of rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her bleeding heart is in one hand but Maya's holding the other, and Riley is sure that's the only thing keeping her anchored." <br/>centered on part 1 of girl meets high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	bearer of the heavens

It's the first day of high school, the realities of life have already set in. And life has taught them that they are unimportant. Life has pushed them into a hole and branded them with shame. None of them are used to it, constantly feeling unimportant, always burning with shame. Except for Maya, except for Riley.

And by the end of the day, they have ripped the bonds that held them together in middle school apart. Except for Maya, except for Riley.

Their friends leave but make sure to throw all fault on Riley before doing so. And Riley doesn't understand where she went wrong. The same reasons her friends have loved her, admired her, for are the reasons they left her. They don't like her trusting nature, how she sees the best in people. But Riley doesn't know how not to see the best in people, how not to put her heart entirely in people. She's changed before, tried to be less Riley, someone who is quieter, someone who is smaller. But her heart always comes out, looking for the light. Maybe that's why her heart's in her hand bleeding, ripped out of her chest. Her bleeding heart is in one hand but Maya's holding the other, and Riley is sure that's the only thing keeping her anchored.

Maya doesn't know where everything went wrong either. She can't blame the rest of them for leaving, she understands it. She sympathizes with Lucas, trying to protect Riley when Riley won't protect herself. Maybe if it was a different day, a different situation, Maya would have been the one to storm off and Lucas would still be in the hole with Riley. She respects Zay, who's doing the same as her, he's just trying his best to try and protect his best friend.

All Maya wants to do is protect her best friend. She wishes things were back to the way they used to be, when everything was simple. The truth is, Maya has always been saving Riley but it was easier being Riley's hero when she fixing scrapped knees and not broken hearts. She can fight off playground bullies but not the crushing reality that people leave. She doesn't know how to fix it.

All she knows how to do is hold Riley as she breaks down in her arms. Hold Riley together so that the most important parts remain. She knows the world is trying to turn Riley hard, take away everything that makes Riley soft. So hold she does, she holds and holds and holds. Like Atlas, she shakes and trembles under the world's — under _Riley's_ — weight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of unfinished, i meant to write more but i've been so uninspired. it's kind of a mess as well, not even including possible typos, so i'm sorry. thanks for reading though, as always, feedback appreciated.


End file.
